Rain and Asphalt
by LyckyDycky
Summary: Even if this is a voice that will not reach you, I hope that you will love someone again someday... Just that single word you said to me at the very end won't ever be forgotten. (Franada)


**Rain and Asphalt**

**PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL IN MY PROFILE!**

**Youtube /watch?v=wT026fs7iGA**

_Even if this is a voice that will not reach you, I hope that you will love someone again someday... __Just that single word you said to me at the very end won't ever be forgotten._

Rain was pouring onto the ground in a rapid pace. Francis was grinning ear to ear, something to rarely does if it isn't about Matthew. He was carrying a small yellow plastic bag. The French looked inside the bag and held out a small red box. Inside the box was a small ring just for Matthew. '_I hope he likes it..'_

He spun his white coloured umbrella, letting the drops of rain aim for him. Francis didn't care of getting wet. All he cared was to go home and kiss his cute little Canadian. At the same time, a red sports car was blasting music out of its car and was driving at a crazy speed in the rain. The man inside the car was nodding to the beat and strumming on to the wheel.

Francis was crossing the street when the light turned 'walk'. A bright beam shone onto him, he flinched from the light and both people gasped.

The man in the car was still humming until he noticed a figure in front of him. He cursed his luck as his car and Francis collided.

From a far a siren was heard. Matthew doing his English homework and watching TV while glancing at the clock and hoped Francis was fine. His large eyes widen when his elbow hit change channel button and in front of him was a car on fire and a certain blonde on the ground.

The pencil in his hand dropped to the floor as Matthew got out of his seat. He grabbed a rain jacket and dashed to the accident. His heart started to pump faster and faster. Matthew could hear the siren even louder. The Canadian pushed his way forward from the large crowd. Reaching for a better view, he regretted wanting to even see. Matthew's leg gave out and he fell to the group. People around him looked at him; he was sobbing. He got back up, starting to run Francis, and screamed. "FRANCIS!"

He ignored the 'Do Not Enter' tape and the police surrounding the area. Only looking at Francis whose head was covered in fresh blood. His brother, Alfred, saw Matthew getting into the ambulance. Behind him Arthur grabbed his hand and whispered. "It'll be fine… That bloody frog survives everything…" But his voice wasn't strong but a whimper, more like a prayer, hoping what he stated was true.

Antonio and Gilbert –Francis' best friends- jumped into their car and started to follow the racing ambulance. Lovino –Antonio's lover- joined them.

Inside the ambulance was a shivering teen. His eye was glazed with tears and was holding onto the person he was crying for. Matthew was holding onto Francis cold hands as if it was his life line. All he could here was the beeping from the machines working to keep him alive. But he knew Francis was most likely going to die from blood lost.

In Francis' opposite hand was a yellow bag he was holding onto tightly to the point no one would rip it off. Matthew wondered what it was so he took the other hand. He gently touched the hand. Like his hand was a key to a lock, the hand opened quickly.

He couldn't force himself to open the bag; he was plain afraid.

The ambulance finally arrived at the hospital. Matthew was kicked out of the mobile and into the waiting room where two other people were also waiting like him. Gilbert and Antonio heads lifted an inch to see who was in front of them. They gestured him to sit between them.

Lovino sat next to Antonio and was reading a book. But everyone could see none of his attention was on the ink smeared book. He looked at Matthew and tried to give his trade mark smirk, or was that a glare? But it failed.

Matthew opened the bag. His trebling hands almost dropped the red box from his hands. He gently felt the soaked felt and opened it. A beautiful ring was placed in the middle of the box. A piece of paper kept poking Matthew from the bag. With his cold hands, he opened up the piece of paper that was soon recognized as a card. In the front of the card was a cute drawing of a polar bear- most likely Francis' work.

_Dear my cute little Matthew, _Matthew laughed when he saw that. It was typical for Francis to write such things.

_It's been exactly two wonderful years since that spring day. The flowers were blooming and I exactly remember how you looked on that spring day. We were outside inside the school court, right next to the bloomed flowers. Petals were falling around you. When I looked at you at that time you looked like an angel. _

_You asked me if I would meet you up at the garden, which I did come albeit late; which I wished I came earlier. You looked so sad when I came late. I felt like a kicked a puppy. _

_Mon Dieu… your eyes were bright and full of innocence, something I rarely get to see. When you opened those lips I just wanted to kiss them, but I did get to~ _

_I remember you were playing with the hem of your shirt, twisting it and then patting it. Your face was a bright pink when you saw me in front of you. When those plump lips said, "Can I be…be… be…" _

_I just shut you up with a kiss. … Maybe I should have made you finish that sentence… but most likely you would have went never mind, _

_Matthew… What ever happens… good or bad…? I love you… Would you like to marry me, worthless man like me? Matthew… would you please marry me? _

_I love you._

_-Francis_

Matthew felt a trail of tears on his face. His fingers curled on to the card. He whispered, "Yes Francis… I do… I really do… I don't care if you are worthless, poor and penniless… I love you…"

"_I'm sorry. But Mr. Bonnefoy did not make the operation."_

_Day One _

Two long and painful weeks past since the words came from the doctor's mouth. 1 week since the funeral Matthew almost couldn't go from seeing Francis inside the coffin with such a relaxed face. Three days since he last talked to.

In his arms was a small bouquet of roses, Francis' favourite type of flower. He kneeled on the exact spot Francis' was killed. Matthew kissed the flowers whispering I love you and placed in on the faint stain of blood. It was another mark of history on the road.

In front of Matthew who was sobbing again you could see a faint, very, very, faint figure. He had wavy blond hair and sad eyes. He tried to touch the person in front of him, but all he got was air.

Francis frowned when he went through Matthew. He frowned even more after the third attempt of touching him. Why couldn't he touch his love? When he saw the blood stain on the ground he felt a blast of memories.

'_I hope he likes it..'_

_A red sports car-_

_-Crossing the street-_

_*CRASH* _

"_Matthew… I'm sorry…"_

I'm sorry… I'm sorry… The memory echoed in his mind. He was dead. That's why he couldn't touch his cute little Matthew. Francis looked at Matthew once more. He noticed a ring was on his left ring finger. The French smiled when he remembered he bought the ring for Matthew. He wanted to propose to him. It has been two memorable years.

But death came to him, thus candle of life went out.

_Day Twelve_

Why couldn't he even talk to Matthew? Francis sat on the grass blissfully unaware of the tears everyone shed besides Matthew. Matthew was the only thing in his mind. Was he eating? Was the showering? Was he going to school like always? Was his grades fine? Most of the time, his questions were answered when Matthew came back bouquet of flowers.

Again, Francis saw the Canadian walking to him, unaware his lost love was right in front of him. The former smiled when Matthew started to blabber out random things that happened. He had a smile of his face but Francis knew it was half hearted. He wanted to touch his cheek and kiss him once more.

"Well Romano is doing pretty well with Antonio!" Matthew grinned. "I heard after Romano finishes school, he and Antonio is going to open up the finest restaurant in Italy! I know those two can, if they set minds to it, I bet it will happen within five years."

Francis sat next to him, smiling at the soft voice. "Uh huh… I know they can…" He replied knowing Matthew wouldn't hear his voice.

"Huh?" Matthew looked around. Francis eyes widen. He heard him! He heard his voice slightly. Did that mean there was a chance he could talk to him? Francis swallowed the lump in his throat. "Maybe it was my imagination… Well Francis… If you can hear me… I love you too."

The dead man quietly cried as the smaller male walked back home. "God… If you can here me… Please… Please! Let me be reincarnated… I want to… non! I need to comfort him."

_Day Thirty_

Francis could feel a pull in his heart. He knew he was going to leave Earth. It was raining just like the day of his death, but not as hard. Francis wondered if Matthew was going to come again, most likely not seeing it was raining.

But without fail, Matthew came back with another bouquet, this time with roses just like the first time. He placed the roses in the same exact spot. "It's been thirty days Francis… I miss you…"

With the ends of his sleeve, Matthew wiped the tears.

"Even if this is a voice that will not reach you, I hope that you will love someone again someday." Francis whispered into his ear. Matthew spun around and dropped his umbrella to the ground.

Francis was starting to fade out. The latter started to sob. "Francis!"

"Matthew… remember, I love you! I love you!" The former yelled out. He hugged the Canadian. Finally after one painful month he was able to touch him once more. "Don't think this is the last time we will see each other!"

Matthew with longing eyes spelled 'I love you' to him. They shared their last gentle kiss in the rain. He looked in front of him which nothing was in front of him. Matthew knew it wasn't it a dream, he truly got to see him once more. "Thank you god… Francis, I love you too…"

The alone male felt a shiver of warmth and ran back some smiling, knowing he needed to live for his love.

_100 years later… _

Matthew Williams was walking down the street. It was family tradition to leave a bouquet of flowers on that blood stained road. He placed the roses down and started to walk away until he heard a familiar voice. "Matthew!"

He looked around and saw a teenager about his age, maybe a year two older, running towards him. The teen looked strikingly familiar as well. His wavy blond hair, his blue eyes full of glee, and that smile…

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

Francis hugged the smaller teen just like his last hug. Matthew smiled softly and went on his toes- he was at least 6 inches shorter then Francis- and gave him a kiss. He attacked first. "I missed you Francis…"

"I missed you two… I told you we would meet once more. I kept my promise." Francis kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too."

_~Fin~_


End file.
